Balloons
by GlacionPrincess123
Summary: Alfred seems distant to Arthur one night, little does he know that his life will change. One shot Fluff UsxUk proposal.


Authors Note: This is a One shot fluff of UsxUk. No sex, sorry guys.

Alfred smiled as Arthur joined him at the table in the restaurant. He had been waiting, but he understood Arthur had work. "Hey, sweetheart, how was work?" Alfred asked as the British man sat across from him. They had agreed on meeting for dinner before heading home. The small home town restaurant was one of both of their favorites and they enjoyed eating there, especially when they felt like a romantic night out.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "Work was horrid. They just kept piling the paper work on and on and on."

Alfred sighed, reaching out to touch his hand. "I'm sorry love, but it'll be better tomorrow, right?" He said, kissing the back of the British man's hand. Arthur smiled at the American man that was his boyfriend. Their relationship was different from what he was used to. He was used to having a girl on his arm, but when Alfred had asked, he couldn't say no. He had loved Alfred for years, but didn't think it was a returned affection.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, maybe I'll take the day off tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I-I don't think you should." Alfred said quickly, letting go of Arthur's hand. "I-I mean I don't want you get behind in your work." He said, grabbing at the menu in front of him and looking at it intently. Arthur knew good and well they got the same thing every time and he didn't need to look at the menu because the waitress was getting it already. Arthur sighed and nodded, playing with the silver ware at the table. The waitress smiled as she brought a large Coke for Alfred and a hot tea for Arthur as they had every night. "Same thing tonight, boys?" She asked, fingers on her pad.

Arthur nodded and sipped the tea as she left, scooping up the menus. Dinner went through as usual but Arthur had a slight sinking feeling. Usually Alfred was more than happy to hear that Arthur wanted to skip work. He sighed and just continued to eat till they were finished and then they headed home. Alfred practically ran to bed, falling asleep immediately. Arthur looked at him and sighed. "Well….everything comes to an end…." He muttered, getting ready for bed slowly. He slipped into bed and felt Alfred's arms wrap around his waist as they fell into bed. "Love you." Alfred whispered.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he yawned and closed his eyes. "Love you too you Git." He could hear Alfred chuckle as his arm tightened around the British man's waist and they both slipped into unconsciousness.

In the morning Arthur woke to an empty bed. That was strange to him, since Alfred usually slept in before heading to work late, but he had seemed distant at dinner. Work had gone even slower than the day before and he felt drained. God damn, could this day get worse? At lunch his phone went off. He fumbled with it before reading the text message.

Alffie 3: Can't do dinner tonight, working late. See you at home. Love you.

Arthur sighed loudly as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. Fine. He would just go home and wait up and see what all this bull was about. Finally the day wound down and he clocked out, grabbing his coat and heading to the parking garage. He saw his car and stared a minute. Tied to the antenna was a balloon. In the string was tied a plastic tube with a piece of paper inside. He grabbed it, popping open the tube and reading the paper.

"_Since we met, that fateful eve, I've had you on my mind, really, can't you see?_

_ Our love not only brought us closer, but warmed my heart and home._

_ So why don't you come home to me, and see what gift I have for you?_

_ Oh, and bring your balloon. If you collect them all you get an extra gift."_

The British man looked and the balloon and laughed. Alfred was being cute, maybe this had been the reason he had been distant. He did something like this for their 2 year anniversary as well. He brought the balloon into his car and tied it to the back seat before heading home. The drive was short and he left his coat and brief case in the car as he brought in the balloon, grabbing his keys and heading into the house. Tied to a kitchen chair was another balloon.

_"The place we first ate as a couple, where I taught you how to cook._

_ The first place we cried together, loved together, made love here _

_ Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, all together forever. Now I know you're_

_ Tired. Work was hard, come to bed, find some rest here."_

Arthur blushed as he read this paper, tucking it in his pocket with the other as he brought the balloons to the bedroom, smiling as he saw another tied to the bed. He grabbed the paper hungrily, wanting and loving the sweetness of each note.

_"The bed, where we sleep every night, arm in arm, heart to heart_

_ The place where we have solved all the world's problems_

_ And some of our own, now a sanctuary I crave every night._

_ Here you must wait till I come to you my love."_

He pouted as he plopped on the bed. Arthur wanted to find Alfred, but he had to wait and he was tired. Well, if he was working late he could at least kick off his shoes. He did and laid back on the bed, his jacket soon joining his shoes on the floor. He closed his eyes with a sigh, and waited patiently. After a few moments though, he slipped into sleep, exhausted after the long day at work.

Alfred smiled, opening the closet door he had been hiding behind. He held a balloon, tied to his wrist. He sat at the edge of the bed and untied the balloon, attaching it to the bedroom door before going and attending to everything. Candles were lit along the small landing of the stairs and rose petals covered the steps and lead into the living room. The American lit the last of the candles on the mantle of the fire place before heading to the front door, opening it almost silently and slamming it shut, knowing Arthur to be a light sleeper. He rushed back into the living room and waited.

Arthur jumped up, looking at the door, a balloon tied to it though there hadn't been one before. He grabbed the note and rubbed the blurriness from his eyes as he read the note quickly.

"_Follow the Roses my Love."_

He blinked. "The hell…?" He muttered. This one was nothing like the others. He collected the balloons once more, opening the bedroom door and saw the candles, all lighting the stairs that were covered in a trail of rose petals. He blushed, walking and following the path to the room. He blushed as he looked at the candle lit room, his lover standing in a tuxedo, smiling sweetly. He stepped up to the other.

"You collected the balloons." Alfred said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I did." Arthur said, blushing darkly. "What is all this?"

Alfred's smile was wide as he reached for the balloons, taking them from his hands. "You'll see once we pop these." He said, popping the first balloon with a tie pin. A piece of paper fluttered from the inside. WILL it stated simply. "Will. The ability to do as you please, that the decisions of your life will be yours." Alfred took the second balloon and shattered it with a pop, the lights flickering. YOU. "You. Arthur, My lover and best friend. My partner in crime and passion." He smiled as he saw Arthur's eyes begin to tear, apprehension filling his mind. Alfred struck the next balloon, setting out the next single word note. MARRY. "Marry, the union of two people, who's love and passion towards each other can be matched by no one elses." Arthur's hand were shaking as Alfred took the last balloon, blue eyes scanning the other's green ones. ME? "Me. A silly American man who fell for a British man for his silly accent and horrible cooking and beautiful smile. A man who humbly, on his knees…" Alfred knelt down infront of the other as Arthur's hands covered his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks as his emotions flowed. "Asks you," he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small satin box, squeezing its top and pulling it open, the golden band entwined with emeralds and sapphires, the colors matching that of the couples eyes. "Arthur, My love and partner, Will you marry me?"

Arthur couldn't breathe, none the less speak. He brought his shaking hands down, tears still dropping from his face. He opened his mouth, but no voice spoke. He reached out, grabbing his hand. "Y-Yes." He said after a few moments, voice shaky and breaking. "Yes!"

Alfred sighed heavily with relief, slipping the ring from its box to his lover's left ring finger. "Oh thank God…" He said, standing and swooping the other into a romantic kiss. "So glad you kept the balloons…it wouldn't have been the same with out them."

Six months later, under and archway covered in balloons, in front of friends and family, Arthur swore to Alfred and Alfred to Arthur, that no matter what, they would love each other till the end of time. And every year on their anniversary they let out one balloon, with a hopeful message to whoever finds it:

_Love forever, till the end of time._


End file.
